


Daughter of Flowers

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess born from flowers.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Daughter of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote in celebration of Luna's birthday!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Once upon a time, there was a princess born from flowers.

She was beloved by all, both family and public alike.

But what she didn’t know was that she was favoured by the gods themselves.

One evening, a blue and silver fairy visited her in a glimmer of snow and ice, telling her that, one day, she would save this world.

She was also told that she would meet a boy who possessed the same destiny as her.

Her eyes lit up in excitement; a prince and princess saving the world? It sounded like a fairy tale!

* * *

The princess, however, learnt very quickly that life was not like a fairy tale.

She learnt very quickly, as the very flowers she was born from were ravaged by the fires of her enemies.

A letter from the prince that had visited was delivered soon after. It was a comforting gesture, she thought, to receive from her only friend while trapped in her manor.

Despair and sorrow gripped her heart as both family and safety were taken from her.

But she refused to yield in front of her enemies.

The princess liked to think herself as just but to those who preyed upon and harmed others? She would refuse to give into them.

Instead, she decided to focus her efforts onto those who were in need.

Because she was the future Oracle; if she had the power to help others, she wouldn’t let it go to waste.

No matter the cost.

* * *

Years had gone by, and the Oracle had grown accustomed to her duty.

She had spent her days healing people of the darkness that infected them, strengthening the havens that protected the population from daemons and relaying messages from the gods to mankind.

Everything she did went back to her duty.

To fulfilling the god’s design and bringing a life of peace to humanity.

That was her purpose.

She didn’t mind; if it helped those around her, it was worth it.

But what about helping herself?

Didn’t she deserve a life of peace?

The Oracle never found an answer.

* * *

She was sitting in a field, a flower sitting between her fingers.

There were flowers all around her but this one… was special.

She couldn’t decipher why.

Transfixed on the blue petals swaying in the breeze, she picked off one of them, watching it fly off into the sky.

Her gaze back onto the flower, there were still million of petals in front of her.

Something told her there was something inside.

The princess obsessively tried to pick off each of the petals but no matter what she did, they kept on reappearing in front of her.

She had no idea how long she had been doing it for.

She just kept tearing the petals off, her strength faltering with each one that fell.

One.

After.

The.

Other.

They.

Kept.

On.

Falling.

It felt like eternity before the flower was completely crumpled apart and free of petals.

She felt a light weight in her hand.

Within the clump of petals sat a ring with a gem that glistened in the sun.

She felt a presence in front of her.

She looked up and standing above her was-

The man she had so desperately wished to see.

 _He_ was here.

He was _here._

In front of her.

He was smiling at her and she found herself smiling back.

He reached out a hand to her and she went to take it but-

She was lifting up the hand that held the ring.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was handing it off to her beloved.

Her body was moving on its own, against her will.

She was screaming inside of her mind as he took the ring from her, begging him to stop.

Instead, he smiled weakly at her.

His hand moved slowly as he went to slip the ring onto his finger. His movements were jerky, as if trying to resist as well.

_But how can you resist what was already decided for you?_

The Oracle was sobbing by the time the King had smoothly placed the ring on his finger, the gem shining with a blinding white light.

At first-

there was nothing but then-

Her beloved was screaming.

His pained cries tearing at her soul.

She watched helplessly as glowing cracks began to form up his arms and across his face.

His body was slowly being consumed by a magical fire that was travelling under his skin, embers and ashes flaking off his arms.

He kept looking into her eyes, tears streaming from his.

When she finally felt herself regain control of her body, she surged to her feet and went to rush over to her king.

But just when she was within arm’s length, she felt the ground fall away from underneath her.

The breath was stolen from her lungs as she felt herself being submerged in water.

She writhed and struggled to prevent any water from entering her lungs but soon realised that she wasn’t drowning.

She could breathe.

_For now._

She floated in the water, slowly opening her eyes, her beloved drifting in front of her.

His skin was still crackling with fire, the embers somehow glowing in the water like fireflies.

Blue petals floated around them.

_This-_

This wasn’t right.

This couldn’t happen.

They were supposed to save the world.

But how could they do that if they weren’t alive and _together?_

Why did it have to be like this?

The thought echoed in her mind as she drifted towards her beloved, him moving towards her as well.

Once they were finally together, she took his face into her hands, smoothing her fingers over the fiery cracks.

He gently placed his hands onto her hers, leaning softly into her touch, closing his eyes with a sigh.

 _Help me_ , she could hear him whisper. _Stay... Please, don’t leave me…_

She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead onto his.

_I won’t leave._

She could see a familiar golden light from beneath her eyelids.

_Never again…_

* * *

When she woke up, she instantly felt an excruciating pain in her side and a heavy weight in her arms.

When she looked down, she saw that she was holding onto her beloved, who was unconscious.

She looked him over, trying to see if he was okay, when the pain in her side was too much for her to bear.

She pressed a hand to the wound, blood seeping through her fingers, and collapsed to the side.

Her king was still unconscious and she refused to let go of him, even as the goddess of the sea roared above them.

She couldn’t focus on anything else, just that she needed to get both of them to safety.

All of a sudden, she heard voices crying their names.

Her vision blacked out for a moment and she felt herself cough up blood.

When she came to, it was to the feeling of a hand on her wound and then the pain receding slightly.

She opened her eyes there were three faces above her.

They were faces she recognised from her king’s frequent letters:

His Shield, who protected him from any danger that came their way.

His advisor, who he could trust to provide him with a grounding hand on his shoulder.

His friend, whose kind heart helped remind him that he wasn't just royalty.

These were people he trusted with his life, which meant she could do the same.

With them, she would be safe.

That thought stayed with her as she let herself fall back unconscious.

* * *

When she next woke up, she immediately saw a face framed with raven hair above her.

He was calling her name, something she never thought she would hear from him. A voice she never thought she’d hear.

His hands were on her shoulders, gently cradling her in his arms, careful not to jostle her healing wound.

She sighed in content, leaning into him.

It was nice. It was comforting. It was… all she ever wanted.

For the first time, she felt like she could choose her own path.

For the first time, she felt like she was _free._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl born from flowers.

Her name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

And, today, she finally gets to _live._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Luna!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this small piece!!
> 
> Twitter: @xvsylleblossoms


End file.
